


Наблюдение

by Alex_Rainbow



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Masturbation, Power Dynamics, Sexual Content, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Rainbow/pseuds/Alex_Rainbow
Summary: Джейкоб заходит в то время, как Пратт… ведёт себя неподобающе; к счастью, помощник научился ориентироваться в бурных водах их взаимоотношений
Relationships: Staci Pratt/Jacob Seed
Kudos: 4





	Наблюдение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Observation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544777) by [INMH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH). 



> Продолжаю пытаться в перевод художественного текста, помогите в ПБ, если что :)
> 
> Разрешение на перевод получено
> 
> Пожалуйста, поддержите автора оригинальной работы и поставьте ему кудос, если вы зарегистрированы на AO3!

Помощник Пратт был вынужден жить в горах Уайттейл уже почти два месяца и с каждым днём он всё больше отдалялся от того сломленного парня, коим был вначале.

Это было невероятно, правда: то, как человеческие разум и тело могли найти способ приспособиться к чему угодно, пока это было необходимо для выживания. О, Пратт не обманывал себя, думая, будто стал сильнее, стал тем, кем хотел его видеть Джейкоб, потому что чувствовал, словно верёвки стягивали его разум, испепеляя каждую секунду каждой минуты каждого часа, перед тем как он рассыплется окончательно, и это был лишь вопрос времени. Сейчас он выживал, но под таким давлением, что один щелчок — и, если убрать давление, вся структура вмиг разрушится.

Это были скверные времена.

Поэтому его можно было бы простить за небольшие странности в поведении.

В этот самый вечер Пратт был один в маленькой комнатке, которую он делил с Джейкобом. Он содержался, словно домашняя зверюшка, правда; единственная вещь, которую он упускал, был поводок, висящий на стене, но он не собирался подавать Джейкобу идеи для его использования. Человек, о котором идёт речь, был где-то снаружи и делал хуй-пойми-что, так что впервые за долгое время у Пратта было несколько минут одиночества. Побег не представлялся таким уж возможным, как хотелось бы верить, да и цена поимки с лихвой покрывала любые выгоды; так что, варясь в собственных тревогах и позоре, Пратт оставался на прежнем месте, свернувшись калачиком на маленькой раскладушке.

Сон пришёл достаточно легко, потому что когда ты недоедаешь и перерабатываешь в течение нескольких недель, изнеможение наступает само собой. Сны нервировали Пратта: кошмары заставляли его просыпаться от собственного вопля (что неизбежно вело к насмешкам со стороны Джейкоба), приятные же сны не вызывали ничего, кроме слёз, когда он просыпался и был вынужден вновь столкнуться с мрачной реальностью. Лучше не видеть снов вовсе.

Сегодня тем не менее случилось иное огорчение.

Минуту назад Пратт дремал, а в следующую уже проснулся от глубокого сна, помятый и сконфуженный, сам не зная отчего. Был ли он ранен? Нет. Чувствовал себя плохо? Тоже нет.

А после… После Пратт чуть сдвинулся, почувствовал кое-что немного южнее, чем ожидал, и затем… Затем он понял.

_Блять._

Он что, подросток? У него не было влажных снов уже много _лет_. В самом деле, Пратт даже не мог вспомнить, о чём именно был сон, не мог вспомнить вообще ничего, кроме неясного чувства неудобства, пока не проснулся. Он поднял голову, оглядел комнату и с облегчением обнаружил, что Джейкоба всё ещё не было; единственное, что могло бы сделать ситуацию ещё хуже — это реакция Сида на то, что Пратт проснулся со стояком.

**_Блять._ **

Он попытался избавиться от этой картины в голове. Не получалось.

Умным решением было бы перевернуться на другой бок и игнорировать стояк, пока он не исчезнет. Быстрым, лёгким и куда более приятным было бы позаботиться об этом, будь он дома, в безопасности и в приватной обстановке собственного дома и спальни.

Но Пратт не был дома.

Он был на базе — нет, в самой _спальне_ — человека, который был абсолютно непредсказуем. Когда Пратт осознал, как сосредоточенно он думал о мужчине, точнее, хотя бы о _некоторых_ частях Джейкоба, он тут же одёрнул себя, но всё равно остался в недоумении. Совершенно неудивительно, что его разум крошился на кусочки, плавился в его черепе, делая его всё безумнее и безумнее.

Боль между ног была стойкой и куда сильнее, чем полагалось, и Пратт был ( _слабым, слабым, слабым_ ) таким уставшим, что сегодня он просто не мог справиться с самоконтролем. Он накинул тонкое одеяльце на раскладушку поверх своей талии для иллюзии приватности, безопасности, затем неловко потянул свой ремень и спустил джинсы и бельё. Нагота под одеялом угнетала его, и Пратт глубоко вздохнул, закрывая глаза.

_Окей, окей, не можешь переждать — просто разберись с этим._

Это было грубо без должной смазки, и Пратт мог лишь немного замедлиться, чтобы всё было как надо — но, _Боже_ , это было хорошо. Он издал длинный вздох и улёгся обратно в постель, пытаясь позволить себе минутку, хотя бы мгновение, чтобы расслабиться, представить, что всего этого после полёта на вертолёте и Церкви Врат Эдема просто не существовало, что он вернулся в свою кровать без каких-либо забот или хотя бы без таких невообразимых сложностей.

Он позволил себе издать немного шума, пытаясь убедить себя не быть параноиком, Джейкоба здесь сейчас нет, и он никогда не узнает о том, что тут произошло. Пратт успокоился, очистился, и всё будет выглядеть так, будто ничего и не было вовсе. Джейкоб никогда не должен узнать.

— Боже ты мой.

Пратт услышал голос, и его яйца буквально съёжились и вжались обратно в тело.

_Ну конечно._

_Ну, **блять** , конечно._

_Когда, блять, ещё ты ожидал, что он придёт?_

Ему едва удалось устоять перед желанием свернуться в клубок, потому что это было бы признаком слабости, и тогда для него всё закончилось бы ещё хуже, ибо Джейкоб Сид не уважал трусость; он жестоко наказывал за неё, и наказал бы и Пратта, не разыграй тот верные карты.

Пратт заставлял себя удерживать зрительный контакт с Джейкобом, при этом всё ещё держа в руке член. Джейкоб прислонился к дверной раме, выглядя крайне расслабленным и беззаботным. Он покачал головой и цокнул языком, прежде чем сказать:

— Помощник, помощник, помощник. Я ненадолго оставил тебя одного, всего лишь на пару часов, и ты тут же превратился в грязную маленькую шлюшку, которая не способна держать руки при себе. И почему я не удивлён?

_Вероятно, потому что ты следишь за моей жопой с тех самых пор, как я попал сюда, и рассчитываешь каждую мелочь, как последний ублюдок._

Пратт моргнул и глубоко вдохнул.

— Я могу перестать, если хочешь.

Ключом к успешной навигации в этой мощной динамике между ними было подчинение, создание впечатления, будто Пратт сделает всё, о чём его попросят, тем не менее Пратт обнаружил, что иногда очень- _очень_ маленькое неповиновение тоже радовало Джейкоба. Кажется, его _возбуждало_ , когда Пратт немного не слушался его непредсказуемым образом. Пратт едва ли был психологом, но теперь он понял, что Джейкоб был тем человеком, который требовал покорности, но и чрезмерная податливость быстро наскучивала ему.

Он всегда чувствовал себя увереннее, когда его не было рядом.

Но что ещё он мог сделать сейчас?

— Нет, нет, — мягко произнёс Джейкоб. — Продолжай! Я не хотел бы видеть тебя разочарованным, Персик.

Пратт мог бы сделать именно так, ни больше ни меньше, но вместо этого он откинул одеяло, позволив Джейкобу блуждать взглядом по его оголённому животу, его бедрам, его члену. Он дал Джейкобу то, о чём тот не просил, сделав хорошую ситуацию даже лучше для них обоих: Джейкоб был доволен, а когда Джейкоб был доволен, дела Пратта тоже шли много лучше.

Он изо всех сил старался не нервничать, что было не так уж просто, когда мастурбируешь перед другим человеком; тем более, когда этим другим был тот, кто полностью контролировал твою жизнь. Пратт снова начал себя поглаживать и закрыл глаза, пытаясь заставить член опять подняться; неожиданное появление Джейкоба заставило его эрекцию немного опасть, но осознание наблюдения вернуло её в прежнюю форму быстрее, чем ожидалось.

Пратт услышал шаги, услышал, как Джейкоб шёл по деревянному полу комнаты, и он заставлял себя не открывать глаза. Как и большинство альфа-хищников, Джейкоб мог учуять страх, а также его коварного спутника, слабость, и Пратт не хотел, не _мог_ позволить ему почувствовать их. У слабых была своя цель, но Пратт не желал этой цели, и его выживание напрямую зависело от мыслей Джейкоба, что принимал бы его за кого угодно, кроме слабого. Тонкий матрас раскладушки продавился под весом Джейкоба, когда тот сел, и Пратт перешёл на медленное, глубокое дыхание. _Спокойно, спокойно, спокойно, будь спокоен, будь спокоен, не…_

Рука накрыла его шею, его глотку.

— Посмотри на меня.

Пратт открыл глаза, ни секунды не колеблясь, и посмотрел в глаза Джейкобу. Тот большим пальцем нащупывал пульс на шее Пратта, слегка прижимал, проверяя реакцию; Пратт прильнул к нему, чуть двинув бёдрами, находя это скорее сексуальным, чем пугающим. Его никогда раньше не придушивали во время секса, и он всерьёз надеялся, что Джейкоб не будет тоже, что это лишь очередная игра в кошки-мышки, призванная напомнить Пратту, кто тут главный. Он почувствовал облегчение, когда, после долгой паузы, Джейкоб снял руку с его глотки и переместил на низ живота, опасно близко к его члену.

— Так что привело тебя к этому, Персик? — спросил Джейкоб, прижимая пальцы к коже Пратта. — Спонтанное непреодолимое желание, или тебе просто нечего было делать?

Становилось всё сложнее контролировать своё дыхание, и Пратт потихоньку начал задыхаться.

— Я… я уснул. И мне приснился сон.

— Какой? — пальцы Джейкоба осторожно сместились чуть ниже. — Тебе делали шикарный минет? Трахал свою бывшую подружку? Или насаживался на любимое дилдо?

Пратт подавился воздухом; эти картинки в его голове были мощными, и такими же возбуждающими, как и он сейчас.

— Я н-н-не помню, я просто… просто проснулся и… — он затих, неловко пожимая плечами.

Джейкоб фыркнул: «Ты проснулся со стояком? Бля, Пратт, тебе что, пятнадцать?».

Пратт покраснел.

— Такого не было уже долгое время, — он сильно вздрогнул, когда пальцы Джейкоба коснулись его паха, сталкиваясь с руками Пратта и ( _совсем_ немного) с его членом. — Блять, — простонал он, вздымая бёдра.

— Ты собираешься кончить? — усмехнулся Джейкоб. — Хорошо, это хорошо. Наслаждайся своим маленьким дроч-фестом, пока можешь. Когда закончишь, я думаю, я переверну тебя и хорошенько трахну, покажу, каково это, когда тебя трахает мужчина. Ты никогда больше не прикоснёшься к себе, Стэйси — это никогда не сравнится с тем, каково тебе было на моём члене. Ты будешь вновь ждать близости со мной, и будешь умолять трахнуть тебя. Как тебе _такое_ , Пратт? Нравится идея?

Если предложения Джейкоба и стимулировали Пратта доселе, то это просто обернуло метафоричные губы вокруг его члена и отсосало ему досуха. Он кончил с хриплым стоном, потряхивая плечами и наполовину впечатав лицо в подушку, в то время как его бёдра содрогали раскладушку, и сперма брызнула на одеяло, матрас, его живот и рубашку.

 _Я хочу, чтобы он сделал это_ , — подумал Пратт смущённо. — _Я хочу, чтобы он трахнул меня. Святые угодники, я хочу, чтобы он **трахнул** меня._

Был ли это какой-то обман? Было ли чем-то подсознательным, натренированным, пока он даже не осознавал этого? Он давненько не слышал «Only You», но Джейкоба едва ли можно было бы назвать лошадкой-с-одним-номером, у него были и другие способы промывания мозгов людям. Или Пратт, быть может, провалился в кроличью нору глубже, чем предполагал?

Глаза Джейкоба прожигали его, когда Пратт перевернулся, вновь повернувшись к нему лицом. Короткий взгляд вниз удостоверил его в том, что у Джейкоба был стояк, распирающий его брюки-карго. У Пратта пересохло во рту.

— Хочешь… — он колебался, облизывая губы. — Хочешь, чтобы я позаботился об этом?

Он убеждал себя в том, что лишь подливал масла в огонь, привлекая Джейкоба одним из нескольких способов, что были ему доступны, оставаясь при этом чертовски слабым, а вовсе не потому, что его всё больше и больше переполняло чувство любопытства, каков его член был бы в его рту, в его глотке.

Длинный, рокочущий вздох покинул грудь Джейкоба. Это напомнило Пратту о Судьях, беспрекословно послушных и управляемых, даже когда они бросались в атаку, когда лишь особые команды хозяев удерживали их от всеобъемлющей дикости. Если бы самоконтроль Джейкоба не был столь же отточен, если бы он не чувствовал нужды доказывать себе и всем остальным, насколько колоссально он держал себя в узде, Пратт знал наверняка, что был бы уже перевёрнут и оттрахан.

Но Джейкоб всегда превосходно контролировал ситуацию. Всегда.

— Почему бы и да, Пратт, — ровно произнёс Джейкоб, большой и страшный серый волк, завлёкший свою жертву обаянием и _улыбкой_ , что, раздвинув ноги, потянулся к пряжке. — Я думаю, мне понравится. Спасибо тебе _большое_.

 _Блять_ , — слабо подумал Пратт, приподнимаясь и наклоняясь вперёд. — _Я, блять, такой конченый._

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была переведена 10 июня 2018  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/6968462


End file.
